


New Kid

by Funeral_lily



Series: Skate Rink [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Idk how to tag things, M/M, Mentioned Andreil, skating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funeral_lily/pseuds/Funeral_lily
Summary: Aaron knows everyone who frequents Eden's Skate, he works enough for it. So when a new guy shows up, and seems insistent on speaking to him- he's a bit confused.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Series: Skate Rink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864756
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this up on a whim, not beta read since it's a bit silly.
> 
> I'm still figuring out tags.

"Can I get a size 12 mens in skates."

Aaron looked up from his Gameboy (the new color one, he was super proud of), leaning against the front counter of the skate rental at Eden's. He made sure that the boy who arrived could see how much of a hassle this was for him (it was a huge hassle, for what it's worth).

The overnight skate was well on its way, it was already hitting 11 and most everyone had already got their skates for the evening. Everyone except… this guy.

Aaron gave him a bored once over, setting his game down as he took the ticket the other teen slid onto the counter.

His hair was dark, and longer in a way that fell over his (very green) eyes. The ends of his hair was a weird bronze-y brown that informed Aaron that the boy had once tried to do frosted tips. That clearly didn't work out.

Neither did the obvious stick and poke facial tattoo the other had… Aaron's nose scrunched up in distaste at that one.

The main take away from all of this? 

Aaron had never seen this kid before. Which was weird because Aaron knew every regular at the skate rink. He was here constantly, and he worked every overnight skate.

The other held his shoulders square and his head up despite Aaron's scrutiny, as if trying to not act hyper aware of every flaw on display.

Worse, was when Aaron made a pointed look at New Kid's crotch, responded with a "yeah right" and returned with a pair of 10s instead.

New Kid frowned. "These aren't my size."

"Take it up with someone who cares."

Going back to his game (Pokemon Blue. He had been saving his paychecks for weeks for the game and the new console), he smirked a bit as New Kid spluttered but took the skates anyway.

~*~

New Kid came back again next week.

As the starting rush of kids filled the queue, he was quick to grab sizes and take their shoes hostage in hopes that they'd return the skates (he'd had a few times where the shoes were clearly meant to be abandoned, but why they would steal shitty skates that hundreds of feet have been in- was beyond him).

As he passed off a pair to some young girls, he was greeted with New Kid's face again. He frowned as New Kid slid his little ticket across the counter, face set and determined as he stated clearly and with purpose, "mens 12 in skates."

They held eye contact for a moment before Aaron shrugged and grabbed him the skates he asked for. New Kid was clearly not expecting this, and stumbled a bit over his next words.

"I'm Kevin, by the way."

"Cool."

He watched as New Kid- Kevin’s- face went red and he took the skates (the right size this time), and stalked off. Aaron had a small smile on his face at that.

~*~

“Aaron.”

“Mm?” Aaron glanced up from his game, raising a brow at Kevin who now stood in front of him, hands shoved in his pockets.

“That’s your name. Aaron. Your brother told me.” Kevin looked a bit proud of himself for finding this information out, smiling confidently and looking down at Aaron while holding himself tall. He seemed infuriatingly sunny like this, and Aaron had to squint to look at him.

Andrew was a traitor, and of course Kevin somehow managed to worm information out of him.

“Congrats, you want a free slurpee or something?” Aaron averted his eyes from Kevin, but found himself unable to put his attention back on his game, instead inspecting the scuffed counter of the skate rental booth. Fingers, with nails bitten to the quicks, picked aimlessly at a chipped piece of the wood.

“Do you get a break?” It was already hitting up to the 1 AM mark of the overnight. Some of the younger kids are already asleep at tables and under benches or pinball machines. The music still thrummed through the building though, and Aaron could see Andrew in the concession stand, eating cotton candy as he flirted shamelessly with the redhead who always wore shorts.

Aaron looked back at Kevin, who looked determined and tried to keep his eyes locked on Aaron’s face. He could see the slight quiver in them though, that signaled Kevin’s waning confidence.

“I think they legally have to give me one.”

Kevin’s jaw tensed, “you know what I mean.”

Aaron did know what he meant. He also didn’t know how he felt being hit on so blatantly by another boy.

Did he give off the appearance of being gay? Did he say something to this guy that made him think he was gay? Was it the commentary on him having a small dick when they first met? …it probably was that.

All things considered, Kevin wasn’t unattractive. Ignore the shitty at home tattoo, and the bleached ends of hair that he definitely needed cut- he was hot. He was hot, and Aaron could admit that. Honestly.

His face reddened at the thought though, and he looked back up at Kevin’s face, who no longer held that same confidence as the silence had stretched on.

“Let me grab Roland.” Aaron said, hopping over the counter for an added effect of coolness, and going to the dj booth to let Roland (the only “adult” worker on overnight skates) to know he was taking his break.

As he reapproached Kevin, he ducked back behind the counter to grab his rollerblades and pulled them on.

“Let’s go.”

~*~

Kevin held a different confidence on the skate rink, he was flashy and determined as he ducked and weaved through the other skaters. Giving Aaron a smug smile as he skated backwards flawlessly, doing another lap ahead of him.

As he passed Aaron again, Aaron gave him a light shove that caused them both to stumble and Kevin to fall flat on his ass.

Aaron laughed.

~*~

The next overnight skate, Kevin arrived 30 minutes before they were technically open. Roland let him in anyway.

He had Neil, the redhead who Andrew was aggressively trying to get with, in tow.

Neil went bouncing immediately over to the concession stand, where Andrew was setting up slurpee machines and twisting on soda nozzles, as Kevin approached the rental counter as Aaron sprayed down smelly skates.

“Do you want to go out?” Kevin asked, tapping his fingers nervously on the counter as he asked. Aaron, upon glancing over at Kevin, could tell he was bouncing his leg nervously.

“I’m at work.”

“Fuck off, you know what I mean.”

He did.

Still, he was quiet for a moment as he considered it. Taking in the look of tanned hands and fingers, a boy wound up a bit too tightly with pretty green eyes and suspicious facial tattoos, dark hair that fell into his eyes in the right way to be attractive. He considered the way they both skated competitively against each other on Aaron’s break, and how when Kevin smiled, you could tell he wasn’t used to doing it, and that almost hurt to see.

He considered the fact that he still wasn’t sure how he even felt about other guys, but he still answered, “sure.”

Kevin gave him that unfair smile, and Aaron flushed but smiled back anyway.


End file.
